


Finally Home

by Mercinary501



Category: Paladins: Champions Of The Realm (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercinary501/pseuds/Mercinary501
Summary: So I completely forgot I wrote this little one-off mini fic about Paladins and found it buried deep in my "works in progress." Hope you all enjoy it.





	Finally Home

After the battle had been waged and the town left a blaze the surviving champions parted ways, for their duty had already been done. The carnage, the wreckage, the pure destruction that they couldn't only prevent but they themselves caused, they all reflected on their actions. As the soldier, Viktor, made his way down the dirt path leading into the forest he stared off thinking about what he could have done different. The elf genie, Ying, made her way towards the forest headed home. The other survivors go their separate ways. 

Viktor and Ying have been in a secret relation ship for quite a while now and have fought along side each other to make sure the other was always unscaved. Viktor protecting Ying, and Ying healing Viktor. Ying hovers through the forest quickly, intercepting her loving soldier in the middle of the woods. "Viktor! Viktor!" Her voice calls excited as she comes to a still hover in front of him. "Hey, love." His voice slightly somber as he replies. She tilts her head slightly and places her hands softly on his chest. "What's the matter?" 

He lets out a sigh and he looks to her with heavy eyes. "How much longer must we keep this up? How much mire death must we endure... or cause." She lifts his head, lightly placing her hands softly against his cheeks. "Look at me Viktor. You don't have to deal with such dark feelings alone, after all you have me." Her lips perk up to a cute smile. "And for that, I am the luckiest man in the world." His voice more hopeful as he responds to her. "What do you say we go home and get you patched up?" She says rubbing her hand over his left bicep and feeling the torn cloth under her fingers where he had gashed his arm. "Sounds lovely to me." He says wrapping his arm around her waist as they head home, him walking and her hovering.

As they arrive to their quaint cottage she imed"iately head to the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. Ying digs around and pulls it out of the cabinet, placing it on the counter top and opening it. As she rummages around she pulls out medical grade alcohol, a needle, thread, and gause wrap. She brings the supplies out into their bedroom and lays them on the bed. 

"This will sting a little." She says pouring the alcohol on the cloth as Viktor strips his service jacket off. "I have taken bullets that have a stronger bite than some sterilizing fluid." He jokes back. She applies the cloth to Viktor's wound and he doesn't even flinch at the burning sensation. "You look like you havent seen good rest in days." Her voice a bit concerned as she leans against him. 

"I haven't slept well since... well since the last time we were out of the field." He responds with a tiredness to his voice that she recognized very well. "Insomnia isn't it?" She asks while threading the needle to stitch his gash. "Da." He replies to her affirmatively. "Lets fix that then, as soon as I stitch up your arm we go straight to bed. I can light some enchanted enssense to help you sleep." She says quite giddy. It's a rare occassion that either of them get to practice their customs because of constant calls to action, so any time she can do as her ancestors did she gets excited. 

Ying stitches Viktor's gash closed and wraps the gause around his arm, tying it into a knot to keep it from unraveling. "You take such good care of me." He says to her as she finishes knotting the bandage. "What kind of woman would I be if I let my man run into such dangerous situations without taking care of him afterwards?" She jokes rhetorically. "Now, go get ready for bed and I will grab the enchanted candles." She says patting his shoulder softly. 

 

He nods in agreement with her and heads towards the dresser as she goes to her chest full of items from her native village. He puts on a pair of loose cloth shorts and crawls in bed. His eyes are heavy but the bloodshed is still fresh in his mind and he struggles to rest. She returns from digging in the mystical chest with a variety of candles. She places them on the end table, dresser, and the windowsill. As she lights them she explains to him what they are for. 

"These with the blue ring are to bring pure dreams and thoughts, the green rings bring peaceful sleep, and these with the gold rings bring tranquility. I figured a combination would give you your best rest." He groans to her. "I hope so." She changes into a silky teal green sleeveless sleep gown and crawls in bed next to him. 

"Goodnight Viktor, I love you." She says kissing his cheek. "Goodnight Ying, I love you too." He rests his head back and begins to drift as he hears her softly snoozing. He thinks to himself of how lucky he is to have her and how much she means to him. "Rest easy my love, rest easy." He whispers while gently patting her hip as he drifts off into a deep and peaceful sleep. He murmurs as he drifts. "Finally home... finally...home."


End file.
